Charming Creature
by Verdeal
Summary: This is a story Sebastian wouldn't dare tell anyone: the real reason why he choose to contract with Ciel Phantomhive. Major spoilers from the latest chapters. Heavily based on chapters 137 and 138.


A deep, fulfilling slumber. Then a desperate call along with a delicious sacrifice. The cult members were indeed ruthless people who dirtied pure souls, humans stained by the worst sins.

But something bothered the all powerful King of Corruption. Why did they summon enormous power to wish for the same things over and over again? Fame, fortune… If this kept going on, boredom would get the best of him.

Losing count at how often this situation happened, the demon learnt to feign interest. To appear proud, even. "Who calls me? Who offers such a grand sacrifice, and desires pleasure and wealth, as well as calamity and tragedy?"

But over there, in the midst of impurity… was a cute little thing! A feeling dangerously close to adoration took the entity by surprise. Only a single thing in this miserable human world could do this: kittens. No matter what was happening, only a feline could strip him of every trail of logic.

Then he got closer and was even more surprised. The cute thing was... a human child?! Aww… such plump-looking cheeks… must be extra soft to the touch. Overly shiny hair-

"Ahh… This is the one."

Wait… Was he going to offer a contract or adopt a pet? Everyone in hell knows emotions are exceptionally dangerous, and so was going to be this contract for the very same reason. But oh well, who cares?

Instead of plainly smothering the kitten with affection (which would stain reputations oh so badly), the demon fought to maintain composure,"What a surprise. You are quite the tiny little master".

"Huh…?!"

"It was you, no? The one who called me."

"I… I don't know! I didn't call anything like you!". My, my. Small child was a scaredy cat. So lovely.

"No, I am quite sure it was you. You denied the existence of God, and you cursed this world. In return for this poor, unfortunate sacrifice, you gained the right to have your wish granted". This is it: the demon would do anything in order to win over this feline-like human. It wasn't a matter of eating souls anymore… the main goal was forming an unusual bond with this charming creature.

And then, after a bit more of explaining: "Power… I want the power to take revenge on everyone who did this to us! Demon! I will form a contract with you!" There… he made it. Whew!

During the negotiation it became apparent how this boy was actually brilliant, worthy of forming a contract with.

"What about bringing the dead back to life?" By answering yes, the King of Corruption contradicted himself. As human kitten pointed out: if the sacrifice couldn't be undone, then by what means would the older brother live again?

Praising the tiny master was unavoidable: "You are a very calm and perceptive boy." Indeed… How did a ten year-old manage to figure it out?

Then… to spice things up: "I'd never guess that you were the same boy who was wailing like a young babe just a moment ago."

"What?! Don't make fun of me!" Can't take a joke, huh? The tiny stuff was grumpy as well, how feline-like. Nice.

Then… his first wish: "You must never lie to me, no matter the circumstance!" Quite an interesting tactic, huh?

The second one: "You must swear absolute obedience to me!"

And the third: "Until I've completed my revenge, you must never betray me, but protect me at all costs!"

It was as clear as day: the scaredy cat was doing all he could to restrain the seemingly treacherous demon. Cunning, calculating, mischievous… yet the all powerful King of Corruption felt like pampering the cute thing. Sheltering him from rain, giving him food, dressing him up with the fanciest regalia. Being outsmarted by him, maybe. Yes, just like he feels around a kitten.

So the real reason to choose Ciel Phantomhive for the deal was… he both looked like and behaved like a cat.

Utterly stupid, he knows.

The powerful entity, now playing Sebastian the butler, was sure his Lord was going to charm the hell out of him one day... Yet he didn't mind. Gray morality, needless lies, gruesome jokes: that was what the Earl of Phantomhive was made of. The demon was far from complaining, of course. All of these were powerful meal seasonings, or maybe just highlighted how layered their bond became after three years went by: he wasn't sure anymore. And not being sure was fine. Were they master and butler? Pet and owner? Prey and predator? Son and father? Friends? Soulmates? Future lovers, maybe? A heart, be it a demon or human one, has no shackles after all. Their current bond seems like something ironically traced by heaven, God's blessing to a demon. Perfectly tailored and unbreakable.

Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog? No way: why does this damned queen want everything for herself? Day after day it becomes more and more obvious: Bocchan will always be his kitten, the demon's kitten.


End file.
